3 am
by Kon-el
Summary: Connors back! But can he handle the next chapter in his new lease on life?
1. The Call

**3 a.m**

_Ding_

It was 3 a.m

Half asleep; I looked up, not expecting to see anyone on messenger this early in the morning. But sure enough, the little pop up warning bubble came up, telling me that someone had just logged on.

_Tim is now online_

Tim….I hadn't heard or seen that name in a long time….

It had only been a few weeks since I had "Come back from the dead", as Bart had put it. But even so, in that time, I hadn't had any contact with anyone from the Teen Titans, other than Bart, in that time. Was I afraid? No….I couldn't be afraid…what could I have POSSIBLY been afraid of?

_Being denied acceptance. Fear they might have of me. _

Damn…don't you just hate that little voice in your head? Never there when you need it, but always there to kick your ass back into reality…

ANYWAY…like I was saying….It had been a long time since I had seen, or even heard from Tim, so seeing him on the TT messenger sent my heart racing at a hundred miles an hour. In the millisecond it took me to reacted, I had already moved the mouse over and clicked on the "log out" button.

_Did he notice me online? No…I logged of right as he got on…_

I sat there for a second, trying to think about whether or not I had done the right thing. Maybe I should have just stayed on and talked to him…

_No…it would have just scared the shit out of him, and all of TT would be trying to get a confirmation as to whether it was really ME, or if it was someone else hacking into my account._

Too late. Before I could finish my thought, my phone started to vibrate.

_Call from Cassie…should I answer it?...no…its to soon…ill wait to see if she leaves a message…_

The phone stopped vibrating. After what seemed like an eternity, the phone beeped; alerting me that I had a voice mail.

_Ok…just listen to it….nothing to be freaked out about…maybe she miss-dialed…my name is RIGHT next to Cissie's in her contact book….maybe she made a mistake…._

_BEEP_

"Hi, Its Cassie. I just got a text from Robin, no idea HOW he got my number…damn Bat family…ALWAYS have their freakishly stalker-ish way of finding things out…ANYWAY-"

_Shes so sexy when she rambles….UHG! PAY ATTENTION!_

"-that you were online or if maybe it was just a mistake….Connor…I miss you…the first few months after you were…gone…I would call your phone at night…just so I could hear your voice again…"

_Damn it…she's crying…FUCK! Even when she doesn't know I'm alive, I still manage to make her cry….I'm a shitty boyfriend….FUCK! PAY ATTENTION!_

"please….if your there…call me back…UHG…what am I saying? Maybe this is wishful thinking…Wow, I JUST quoted Taylor Swift. Well, I guess that's not BAD…IF your into country I guess…ANYWAY…Please call me back when- ….IF you get this message….I love you…"

_Click_

I couldn't think. All I could do was stare at the wall, the phone still in my hand.

"I love you too…."

_**Note: This is just kind of a one-shot, but I plan to write another, longer, story that will be a continuation…this is more of a preview for what will come**_


	2. Reasurrance

"I love you…"

The message kept playing in my head…It had been almost a week, but I could still hear her voice in my head as if she was saying it right now…

I rubbed my eyes, trying to stay awake. Once again, Aunt Martha was going to be preeetty upset that I didn't get any sleep last night; not because I would be slow at doing my chores, but because she feels that I "work to hard" and that I'm going to "Get sick". Even though I can't necessarily get sick from normal causes like humans can, I HAVE been feeling a little off since I've been staying up late trying to think of what to say to everyone at Titans Tower if/when I go back.

I quickly hopped into bed and pulled the covers over my head, pretending to fall asleep. Aunt Martha walks in and just sighs.

"Connor Kent…I know that you're trying to pull a fast one on me, and you think you might get away with it, but I know enough about life to know that no one your age still sleeps with the lights on"

"Busted…" I sit up and frown at her. For a woman of almost 60, she still looked pretty young. I never really understood that about Smallville; all the people looked a lot younger than they really were. It's probably something in the water.

"Busted is right, young man…" She walked over to the bed and sat down. I could tell that she looked concerned by the way her eyes seemed to frown, even when they didn't move at all. That's one of the things I like about Aunt Martha, she never really has to tell you how she feels; you can see it in her eyes. She looks at me and lightly rubbed my arm. "Is everything ok? This is the third time this week that you've been up all night. Your Uncle John and I are starting to worry that you're going to make this a habit and come home wearing a bat suit."

I chuckled lightly. It's not that the Kent's have anything AGAINST Batman…per say…they just don't feel that running around at night, dressed as a flying rodent is "the best thing" for someone's sanity. "Don't worry….I don't think you'll have to worry about that EVER happening. I've just had a lot of stuff on my mind…work stuff…" I shifted lightly, starting to feel Aunt Martha's "I'm not going to pry, but I expect you to tell me anyways, young man" look, hitting me straight in the face. I stayed silent, trying to wait it out. I guess she could tell it would take a little more to get it out of me.

"You know that your Uncle John and I are here for you, no matter what your decision is. Although it WOULD be nice to have someone here ALL the time that could help out with the farm chores…"

She smiled and chuckled lightly. I could tell that she really DID want me to stay, but couldn't think of a better way to tell me without seeming pushy. She stood up and walked to the door. She turned around and looked at me with a small smile.

"Get some sleep…I'm sure I can talk your Uncle John into giving you at least a few hours more to sleep." She turned back around and started to head out.

"Aunt Martha?" She turned around and looked at me, smiling.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Thanks…"

"That's what I'm here for honey." She smiled and walked off into the hallway, turning out the lights in my room as she left.

I slide down under the covers, smiling. Maybe things aren't as bad as I thought they would be. I reached over, grabbing my cell phone.

"Cal….Caleb…Cassie…" I looked at her name in my contact book for a few seconds before clicking it.

"I can do this….just take a deep breath…."

I put the phone up to ear, my hands shaking and my heart pounding.

_Ring….Ring….Ring…._

" Hello? C-Connor? Is….Is this really you?...By Almighty Zeus…PLEASE let it really be you…."

I could hear the sleepiness still in her voice, and I wanted to hang up to let her sleep, but I know that it was to late to turn back now. I took a breath and closed me eyes.

"Y-Ya…its me…Connor…"

**Note:  
I know its kinda short and choppy, but I hope you like it!**


	3. Father and Son

_BOOM BOOM!_

I wasnt sure if it was the loud crash that woke me up or my head hitting the hardwood floor. Looking around i realized that i had somehow managed to sleep walk into the barn, climb up into the hay loft, and trip over one of Uncle Johns old work benches.  
"Stupid piece of-..."

I grabbed the workbench by one of the legs and flung it towards the open window. Before i could process what happened there was a flash of blue along with the _woosh_ sound that usually happens when someone is running at Superspeed (I could never remember the name of that sound. Tim probably knows) and then sound sound of the bench being set down on the floor. After my eyes had adjusted a bit, i stared up at the figure standing at the window.

"I dont see why your taking your frustration out on the bench, seeing as how YOU were the one that ran into IT"

Clark stood there, wiping his glasses on the small white handkerchief he usually keeps in the breast pocket of his work suit. Had it been anyone other than Clark, i probably would have given a smart-ass remark, but i had to much respect for him to do that.

"Im sorry..."

Clark slid his glasses back on and looked down at me, a mixture of concern and amusement on his face. I could tell he wanted to ask why i was in the barn at 2 a.m, but decided against it because he knew that i would just turn around and ask him the same question, and judging by the rips all over his suit, he probably didnt want to answer either. After a few minutes of the two of us staring around the loft awkwardly, i stood up and brushed myself off.

"Soooo...I think im going to head back to bed..."

Clark nodded slowly, his face showing signs of concern and sadness. I turned around and started to walk away, but something stopped me. I could still feel Clarks eyes on me. After taking a few breathes i turn around and looked at him.

"Listen...i know thing have been kinda weird the passed few week with me being...back...and all...but i just want you to know that ill be out of here by the end of the week. I feel like ive overstayed my welcome, and that ive done nothing but cause problems for you and Aunt Martha. I just... feel like im being a burden"

It took a second for Clark to react to my statement. Taking a few steps forward, he placed a hand on my shoulder and look at me, his eyes filled with worry and pain.  
"Son...You are NOT a burden...Ya things have been a little rough lately, but thats what family is for. Your aunt and i are here for you no matter what happens. When we lost you I felt like a part of me died along with you. It tore me up inside that i wasnt able to protect you...My only duty as a parental figure and i couldnt even do that...But by some miracle you were brought back to us...and i would not trade that for anything in the world..."

Before i could stop my self, the tears started to pour out. I couldnt say or do anything. All i could do was cry. After what seemed like hours, i stood up straight and wiped the tears from my eyes. Clearing my throat i looked at Clark.

"Thank you..."

Clark smiled and nodded, "Thats what im here for, Son. Now go to bed. Your going to want to be rested for when you meet up with Wondergirl and Robin tomorrow"

I could feel the butterflies start to grow in my stomach as Clark and i walked back towards the house.

**Writers Notes:  
**_Sorry if the story is a bit choppy, i wrote it late at night, hehe. Hope you all enjoyed this short little Chapter-ette! _


	4. The Reunion

_**Note: I decided to right this next chapter from Cassies perspective. If this goes well i might start doing it more often!**_

_Click click click click _

The only sound in the room was the noise of Tim's keyboard as he typed. After what seemed like an eternity of silence and awkward glances, I finally stood up and said what I had been holding in since this morning.

"This is ridiculous...Are we sure that throwing a surprise party is a good idea? You know how Kon is. The second all of the attention is on him, he gets uncomfortable. Do we really want to do that to him after him being gone for so long?"  
Gretchen shifted to her side, still floating above the coffee table.

"But this is a celebration! How many times does someone come back from the dead? I know if it were me i would want a fucking parade!"

Nobody said anything. Not because we didn't agree with her, but because of the irony of getting a moral lesson about resurrection from a ghost. I paced back and forth in front of the T.V, trying to decide whether to go through with the party or not. I could tell my pacing was starting to make it difficult for Tim to concentrate on his work, and after a few paces Tim looked up from his laptop and sighed.

"Ok..How about this...let's take down the decorations, put away the cake, and just make it a quiet evening for the first part of the reunion, and THEN depending on how things go we can proceed with the party. Does that sound fair?"

I nodded and sat down next to Tim on the floor. Sensing the large amount of anxiety in the room, Tim closed his laptop and walked over to the cabinet next to the giant T.V monitor. After shuffling around he pulled out a hidden bottle of Vodka.

"If nothing else works we can always get really drunk and vent our feelings like normal people.."

Instantly the mood changed in the room. Gretchen spun around in the air with glee and floated over to Tim's laptop. Giddy with excitement she placed a hand on the laptop, closed her eyes and opened them again after a few minutes.

"Alright! I messaged Bart and told him to raid Wally's liquor cabinet and bring anything with a proof over 70! He should be here any second now."

Before Tim or I could process what Gretchen had said, there was a rapid knocking on the door and the sound of bottles clanking together.

"COME ON! IVE BEEN WAITING OUT HERE FOR 4 WHOLE SECONDS! THATS TO LONG IN SOBER TIME!"

Jumping up, I ran to the door and flung it open, slightly irritated at Bart for announcing their underage drinking to the rest of the residence in the apartment.

"Get your ass in here before Mrs. Johnson sees which room your going into...The last thing we want are the cops to show up and find a group of underage metahumans drunk off their asses..."

Bart grinned and kissed me on the cheek, clearly doing it just to annoy me even more. As I was about to close the door, I noticed a familiar figure walking towards my apartment. It was Kon. The second our eyes met I felt my heart skip a beat. Without a second thought, I rushed over to him, threw my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his.


End file.
